Regula I type
Taguan |operator = Civilian Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2370s }} The Regula I-type was a scientific research laboratory and starbase design in use, by the and Starfleet, during the mid-23rd and 24th centuries. Technical information This station type was powered by a reactor core. ( ) It was also outfitted with a number of escape pods. ( ) Interior design Laboratory The laboratory was the central location of the science station. It consisted of a large open room with 4 windows and several computers and consoles. Dr. Apgar's Krieger wave converter was located at the center of the laboratory, easily accessible from all sides. Two smaller computer workstations were located at a higher level of the laboratory, close to two corridors leading away from the lab. One lead to the living area and another to the communications station. People beaming onto the station were normally transported onto the lower level of the lab. ( ) |According to the script of the episode, the lab was dominated by "a large array of energy-focusing condensers, field coils, refractors, and so forth. Nearby is a medium-sized power reactor."}} Living area The living area was the part of the station were the Apgars' personal rooms were located. The major living room was painted green and featured several black leather couches next to a large glass table. Several pieces of art were found in the room, some on a wide sill beneath a large pink window. Commander William T. Riker and the Apgars toasted with a glass of champagne in this room. ( ) Guest quarters The guest quarters were decorated by Manua Apgar. She considered the room her sanctuary, a place where she could be on her own on the small station for a while. The walls were painted purple and the room featured a large bed, a table and couches, several cabinets, flowers and pieces of art. The environmental controls of the room were located next to the door. Geordi La Forge and Commander Riker were staying in this room overnight when they were dropped off at the station by the . It was in this room were Dr. Apgar found Riker and his wife in a compromising position leading to a small fight between the two men. ( ) Other File:Regula I transporter room.jpg|Transporter room File:Regula I corridor.jpg|Corridor File:Starbase 173 courtroom.jpg|Courtroom File:Starbase 173 restaurant.jpg|Restaurant File:Eddington's cell.jpg|Prison cell Stations commissioned ;Named * Deep Space 5 * Regula I * Science Station Tango Sierra * Starbase 173 * Tanuga IV research station ;Unnamed * Eddington's prison starbase Appendices Appearances *Films: ** * ** ** ** ** * ** Background information This design was described in the script for as "a functional cluster of modules serve as a scientific complex, a futuristic White Sands." In the script for "A Matter of Perspective" it was described simple as "a small space station", while the script for "Blaze of Glory", likewise described it, generically, as "a Federation-style Starbase." For more information on the studio model used for this design, please see film studio models. Category:Station types